The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for transferring a signal from a first circuit point to a second circuit point, specifically an amplifier input, via an impedance, specifically a resonance element.
The first circuit point may be a voltage source with low internal resistance, for example an output of an emitter-follower stage, from which the signal is transferred to the second circuit point via the impedance which is included in the series branch. Thus, the two ends of the impedance carry a voltage relative to the reference potential.